


The Ever After

by bravebeetle (signalbeam)



Category: Hayate X Blade
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Mirrors, Pre-Canon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/bravebeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Pre-canon. Yukari contemplates vanity and her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever After

Which was not vanity, Yukari thought, as she checked the part of her hair in the mirror. It was a disfiguring scar. She had a right to not want people to see it. Bad enough that Ayana couldn’t look at her. Worse was that everyone else did. Now was not the time to fret over what had happened days, weeks, almost months ago. They had to keep an eye ( _indeed_ , a part of her thought, bitter) out for the future. They would have other battles.

She still had a sister-in-arms, friends, and talent. Those were good enough for her. Nearly.


End file.
